Dressin up for the Galaxy Hills Dance
by Jade1424
Summary: I know it's been long since ive posted. I finally had time to upload another story. This is the beginning of Chapter 5 of Jade and Kyle going to their school dance. Jade tells Fanboy and ChumChum what's going on between them. Sigmund comes by Jade's house and gets kicked out. And Jade and Kyle look very good for the dance. Find out what happens next in chapter 5 "The School Dance"


When I went to school the next day, after kissing Kyle the VERY first day we met, it seemed very strange. When I sat down at my desk, Kyle immediately turned around in his seat facing me. "Hello my love." He said. "Hi darling." I said back. "Wow I never knew I would have a boyfriend the first day I met him." "I know right? It's amazing!" We smiled. All of a sudden, the 2 goofballs burst through the door. They ran up to me and gave me a hug then sat down. I felt like I needed to tell them what was going on between me and Kyle. "Umm guys uh I know it's only the 2nd day I've known you guys and there's something I need to tell you." "What is it?" They asked. I took a deep breath. "Me and Kyle are dating." They covered their mouth and gasped. "Really? But it's only the 2nd day!" " I know it's crazy, but it's true. And he's taking me to the dance." I told them. Kyle smiled. "Awwww" Fanboy and ChumChum were happy for me. "Kyles a good guy. I know he'll be the most greatest boyfriend you'll EVER have!" Fanboy said. Me and Kyle held hands and smiled. "Yeah and this is great! It's the first special event you'll spend with him." ChumChum said. I was happy it was tonight. So the rest of the day was just like yesterday. Boring. But falling asleep in class, which Mr. Mufflin didn't give a crap about, made the day go by quick. The bell rang and me and Kyle walked home together. "So where do you wanna meet tonight?" I asked. "At my house so I can surprise you with my outfit I will be wearing." Kyle smiled. I had so many thoughts about how hot he would look. "Well I'll see you tonight my love!" We hugged and then went to our houses. As I went through my closet trying to find something pretty to wear. I spot something I haven't wore in a long time. As I was looking for shoes to wear, the door bell rang. "Ugh!" I put my clothes on my bed and answered it. To my surprise it was Sigmund. "Oh uh (sigh) hi there Sigmund." I said not so happy. I noticed roses in his hands. He handed them to me. "Hello my love, for you tonight." He smiled. "Uh thanks. You can sit come inside and sit on the couch I guess." He gave me an air kiss and sat down. "So uh how do you know where I live?" I asked him as if he was a stalker. "Sweetie I'm a wizard like Kyle. We know where everyone lives. He smiled. "Oh." I rolled my eyes. "So your telling me your going with the constipator I'm guessing?" I hated how he called Kyle "constipator". "Where did you make up that name?" I asked madly. "His name is Kyle the Conjurer and since conjurer starts wit replace it for the word constipator." Sigmund explained to me. After that I tole him to get out and I pointed to the door. " Oh love I don't need to use the door. I prefer to use magic instead. I'll see you and Kyle at the dance soon." He blew a kiss at me and left. I watched as his pixie dust faded away. I rolled my eyes and went back to my room. I continued getting ready for my love, Kyle The Conjurer.

Later … I knocked on Kyle's door. His elf answered it. "He'll be out in a few seconds." He said. He shut the door. A few minutes later my boyfriend answered the door. He surprised me with a kiss. It lasted for 30 seconds. "Hola my love." He said "Hey there hot pants." I said. " I love what your wearing tonight Kyle. It makes me want to kiss you over and over and never stop!" Kyle was wearing a cute black leather jacket with dark blue jeans and black hy top shoes. Kyle giggled. "You look very hot tonight too." He said back. I was wearing a fancy black loose shirt with dark blue pants and blue slip on shoes. I also flat ironed my hair and put eyeshadow and lip gloss on which made my lips shine in the moonlight. Kyle kissed me again. " Your lips are too kissable right now. I noticed how they shine in the moonlight." Then I held his hand and we started walking to the dance.


End file.
